Live Show Events
Live Show Events, known as Token Events in the JP version, are limited time events that have you collect Tokens in order to play the special B-Side song to earn event points. How to Play During a Live Show event, you play Live Shows to accumulate Event Tokens. These tokens are then spent in order to play the special B-Side event song. Doing this will earn you Event Points, as well as rewards just for reaching specific amounts of points. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned and scoring on the special event song, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Tokens The amount of Event Tokens available in a song depends on the LP cost of the song. Since 25 LP songs award 2 more tokens than the 4-14 LP songs, consider playing the Hard difficulties of songs on Daily Rotation or the Expert difficulties. Keep in mind that you do actually have to collect the tokens during the song by not missing them. If you are just barely scraping by on Expert and missing a bunch of notes, you may want to consider the 15 LP Hard songs. Scoring The following tables show the amount of Event Points gained for clearing the Event Song at the various levels, followed by the Event Points per Token in parentheses. Bolded values indicate a higher Event Points per Token for that result than the best possible result at a lower difficulty level. For example, if you can only B Rank and B Combo the Event Song on Hard, it would actually be more efficient to play on Normal and with S or A Rank/Combo. Easy (15 Tokens) Normal (30 Tokens) Hard (45 Tokens) Expert (75 Tokens) Event Tips * Play as often as you can. Every LP not spent during the event is a missed opportunity for Event Tokens, which in turn translates to missed opportunity for Event Points. * Note that 25 LP songs yield a maximum of 27 tokens and 15 LP songs have a maximum of 16 tokens, while all other songs have exactly as many tokens as the LP cost. It is thus more efficient to play the songs with the 25 and 15 LP songs if you can reliably clear and collect all the tokens in them. * The Event Song yields more Event Points per Token spent at the higher difficulties if you can reliably S rank and S combo them. Consult the scoring tables above to determine which difficulty level is most efficient depending on your ability to rank and combo the song. Rewards Typically, each event has an N card and one SR card as part of its rewards, in addition to Alpacas and Teachers. The N card can be acquired just by attaining a modest amount of event points (around 3000), with an additional one being granted for the top 20000 in song ranking. The SR card can be acquired by attaining 13000 points, with an additional one granted for top 4500 in event ranking, or two for top 900. For specific reward tables, refer to the event page. Events Notes Category:Events